


A Kid's Way Back

by NoodlerHead



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: ? dunno just yet, Aliens, Angst, Authors, Bookstores, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, eh why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: Hat Adult was bored of her day job. When Bow catches her for the trillionth time, they both have the brilliant idea of revisiting that one planet.-----EDIT 3: yoop, it's forever completed





	1. The Saga Begins (again)

Hat Adult rushed to the door, putting her gloved hand on the handle, but she was interrupted by shouts. 

“HATTTT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? GET BACK INTO THE STORE!” 

Hat groaned internally. 

“What do you want, Timmy?”

“I want you to 1. NOT SLACK OFF, and 2. Tim Senior wants you to shelve the books again since the gremlins tore them apart, AGAIN,” Timmy snarled, “And stop calling me ‘Timmy’!”

“Nah, it fits you! And tell the old ‘Time Lord’ to do it himself! I don’t need his money, I make enough from selling my books!” Hat Adult smirked, as she turned the old door handle and raced out of the bookstore. Though her smug joy stopped abruptly.

A comically large blue bow came into Hat’s line of sight. 

“Peck,” mumbled Hat Adult. 

“Oh, hi Hat!” said an obviously irritated Bow Adult. “What are you doing here, while you should BE AT WORK?”

“I needed another break…”

“THATS BULL, AND YOU KNOW THAT,” shrieked Bow.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry it won’t happen again…”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!”

“Yeah but this time for real!” Hat Adult argued. “Plus, I don’t need that old man’s money! I have enough money to pay rent!”

“That’s because we SPLIT the bills and rent, and our house is an apartment! A small one in fact!” 

“I don’t NEED a big house! I also have savings in the bank!” 

“YEAH RIGHT, you’re so confident that your books are going to be buying like fire for the next 500 years! In reality, it's only going to sell for another five years! Most!” Bow angrily pointed out.

“No one writes anymore! It’s just how people work function now!”

“Hat, listen NOBODY is going to reread a stupid adventure book based off of real events, about this one PLANET!”

“... we should go back there…” Hat Adult said.

“What?! Stop changing the subject!”

“I’m not, I’m just saying we should go back there!”

“No! You got work!”

“I already don’t do work!”

“...good point… fine… let's go,” Bow said defeatedly. “BUT FIRST, you need to tell either Tim or Timmy that you’re going away!”

“Mh hm!”

Hat Adult ran down the street (again) to the bookstore. She slammed the door open, catching Timmy off guard.

“H-hat?! What are you doing- WAIT YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE-”

“SEE YA FUCKERS, I’M GOING TO MY SPACESHIP, GOING AWAY FOR A MONTH, TAKEOVER MY SHIFT!” Hat interrupted Timmy. Then slamming the door closed, leaving a confused Timmy to wonder what just happened.


	2. Another Encounter with the Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mu comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i made some changes... also help meeeee with the titleeeee

When Hat and Bow arrived at where their spaceship crash landed(it was Hat’s fault), a baren wasteland, similar to the Conductor’s movie set, they were puzzled. Somehow, they found it in better condition than they had expected. Granted it was still extremely dusty, but it was in decent condition!

The ship was right side up(contrast to how it was when it crashed), all the previously shattered windows were new, and Rumbi was charging at their charging station. The two women looked at each other, baffled. Who has done this? 

Hat shrugged and hopped into the captain’s chair. Then proceeding to smash all the buttons. Bow sighed and went to unplug Rumbi. She smiled as it started up, remembering the times she had as a child with this robot. 

“3..2..1 BLAST OFF!!” Hat Adult screeched. Bow yelped in surprise.

“Why are saying that like a child?”

“I’m a child now!”

“.... what..?”

Bow’s numerous questions went unanswered, as the spaceship went flying towards the sky and into almost certain death.

\--------------------

Mustache Lady didn’t care for many people/ghosts/bad guys/birds/clods/etc. Much less some kid that got in her way of “justice”. 

And she supposed as the years flew by, she matured, and her obsession with the Mafia men dimmed. Of course she still hated them with a strong passion, but she would only beat a few up every once and awhile. 

But it didn’t explain why Mu was missing this “kid”(she was probably an adult…). Sure they were friends for a few good minutes, and they worked together like a charm, but…. It didn’t make sense. Why would she like her? The Traitor? Mustache Lady didn’t know. 

Suddenly she heard a crash, then screaming and screeching, and…. A tiny disk-shaped robot zooming over? 

“WHY ARE YOU SO- SO- SO- IMMATURE AND IRRESPONSIBLE?!” one voice shrieked.

“I DON’T KNOW, WHY ARE YOU SO BOSSY AND COWARDLY??” another shrieked back.

Both voices sounded faintly familiar, as if Mustache Lady had heard them once before. 

“HOW ARE YOU SO STUPI- WAIT RUMBI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” the first screamed. “RUMBI, COME BACK HERE- ACK!”

“What the peck is going on-” Mu started. “HOLY SH-”


	3. Three Really Tired Women Who is Sick of Each Others Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more drama and therapy sessions.

Mu glared at the two other women, rubbing her large disk-shaped bruise on her face. The atmosphere was so tense that you could cut it with a knife.

“Heh heh… So Mustache Gir-” Hat Adult laughed nervously, but was cut off by Mustache Lady’s harsh glare.

“Mustache Lady.”

“What about just a nickname? How about M-” 

“Mustache Lady,” Mustache Lady said sharply. “You don’t get to call me Mu.”

All three women stayed silent. Hat was the first to talk again.

“Sooo Mustache Lady, how have you been-”

“No.”

Suddenly Bow started screeching, her voice cracking.

“OH MY GOD. STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN- UGHHHH! JUST TELL US WHAT WE DID WRONG!”

“Oh I don’t know what you did wrong, you certainly didn’t beat me up when we were kids, leave as abruptly as you came, then come back for after like ten years, crash land in my home, and then smack a STEEL robot with two umbrellas CAUSING TO CREATE THIS FUCKING BRUISE ON MY FACE!”

Bow Adult fell silent after that outburst.

“Well, that’s all in the past right?” Hat Adult nervously asked.

Mu just simply scowled at her and Hat sighed.

“This dilemma isn’t getting anywhere is it?”

“...no it isn’t.” 

“OK, what will fix this? I want to hear your part of the story.”

“You sound like some stupid therapist and I already did,” Mustache Lady snapped.

“You really are stubborn and impatient, aren't you?”

“Damn right.”

“What if we hang out at our spaceship for awhile? The ship is already fixed thanks to Rumbi, (god who improved them so much to fix a whole spaceship?) and you can stay there! It’s better than a cave next to the ocean!” Hat Adult proposed.

“Eh, sure, why not? Got nothing else better to do,” Mu shrugged, though still glaring at Hat and Bow.

\-------------------------------------

When Mu arrived at Hat’s spaceship, she was honestly surprised. It wasn’t like the dented ship she had last seen before she blacked out, but just like how it was when Mustache Lady visited this same spaceship ten some years ago.

“How the peck did that tiny thing fix this, this MONSTER OF A SPACESHIP?” Mustache Lady exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“Dunno, somehow someone added some improvements and updates to Rumbi, because they definitely weren’t like this years ago,” answered Hat.

“Perhaps it was the Badge Seller-” Bow theorized before she heard a loud thud in the bedroom. “What the- oh.” 

In the middle of Hat Adult’s pillow pile was Mu, snoring. Loudly. How did Mustache Lady sneak past both women? Hat and Bow didn’t know. But at least there was no yelling now. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop


	4. More Yelling and Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again there is more screaming and screeching.

The feeling hurt. It hurt more than being stabbed by a knife, being crushed by disco ball, being burned alive, being blasted by a beam, being electrocuted, and being smashed by time itself. Sorrow, pain, hate, guilt, fear, so many negative emotions flooded Hat’s head. It hurt so much. Suddenly Hat Adult was falling, falling down an endless black void, forever. She really never felt such pain. Then, she heard a familiar voice screaming.

And Hat Adult woke up, drenched in her own cold sweat. The screaming was real. It was Bow. ...yelling at Mu.

“-THE F WERE YOU TRYING TO SUCK MY THUMB AT TWO IN THE DANG MORNING??”

“Yeesh, lady. I was ASLEEP until you woke me up!” Mu said angrily. “Plus why were YOU up at two?”

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER DI- Oh! Good morning Hat!” 

“..why are you always like this Bow?” Hat Adult sighed, exasperated.

“LIKE WHAT HAT?” Bow screeched.

“Always yelling at people and being bossy 24/7!”

“I DON’T DO THAT!”

“...and what are you doing now?”

“...ah.”

It was Mustache Lady’s time to screech.

“‘AH’?! THAT'S ALL YOU GOT TO SAY? AH?” 

“I’m… sorry, Mu-” 

“Mustache Lady, bitch.”

“Fine. I’m sorry Mustache Lady,” Bow rolled her eyes.

“HEY! Be nice!” Hat scolded Bow Adult.

“I AM!”

“Why are you both like this?” Mu groaned.  
“FUCK YOU BITCH-” the other two women exclaimed simultaneously.

“Why don’t we go on some incredibly stupid, idiotic baby adventure around the world, to go get our souls stolen?”

“... w-what? W-we can’t do that! We’ll die!” Bow stuttered.

“GREAT IDEA! LET’S GO TO SUBCON FOREST!”

“N-no!”

“And why not, coward?”

“Like I said we’ll- we’ll all die! A slow, horrible, and painful death! We’d be f-forced to work as soulless, mindless slaves for a sadistic ghost!”

“Its fineeee. If we did it before, we can do it again!”

“We might not survive this time-” 

“Whatever! I’m going and you can’t stop me!” Hat declared firmly. “Subcon Forest here we come!”

“I can’t believe I’m associating with you two lunatics.” Mu facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god. i wanted this chapter to end so badly but i couldn't do my normal 400 words. fuck


	5. Subcon Forest, Here We Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher is now a part of the shenanigans.

Subcon Forest wasn’t a pleasant place. 

In fact, it was probably where the majority of people died(maybe other than the Conductor’s studio). Drowning, burned alive, suffocation, falling, you name it. Add that with its moody atmosphere, dark purple trees, talking creepy as peck nooses, and a swamp that can will kill you, most people wouldn’t want to be in Subcon. 

And Snatcher was fine with that. He liked it actually. 

But two certain brats aren’t most people. They were able to enter the forest, and come out, ALIVE. Not dead, not as spirits, but ALIVE, HEALTHY(though very traumatized), AND BREATHING.

And they DARE come back to his forest, after ten years when they left him!(At least the kid with the bow was scared of him.) They even had the AUDACITY to also return to his domain with the ultimate bitch. HER. 

The one who covered the whole planet with lava, the one who thought she had the right to determine a person’s fate, the one with the stupid blond mustache. Her. 

Out of all the miserable souls, they had to bring her. To say the least, he was pissed.

\---------------------------------------------

“WHY HELLOOOOOOOO THERE FOOOOOOL- Oh wait. Its you. Again,” the Snatcher narrowed his eyes. “And YOU.”

“Hello BFF!” Hat Adult cheerfully waved hello.

Snatcher merely scoffed.

“H-hey S-snatcher!”

“What are YOU wretches doing in MY domain? You realize I can pop off your ‘pretty’ little heads? Or work you to the bone and then steal your souls?” 

“We just wanted to see our BFF again after so long!”

“So why did you bring HER?”

“We wanted to bring Mu-”

“Mustache Lady,” Mu said firmly.

“And why don’t I just call you, ‘the fucking bitch’?” the ghost sneered at the mustached lady.

“Wow how creative, how about I call you ‘the fucking purple pool noodle’?” 

“Woah woah woah break it up, break it up!” Bow said desperately.

“Whatever.” the two said in an annoyed unison.

“Soooooo how you’ve been, BFF?” Hat attempted to revive the conversation.

“Oh, same old, same old. Stealing more souls, making people work to death, the usual!”

“Ah.”

And with that, the conversation died again.


	6. Just Why Hat? Just Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOO IM ADDING THE CUT CHARACTERS BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT

Mustache Lady, Bow Adult, and Hat Adult were incredibly sharp and quick on their feet. But something the three women didn’t notice was the glowing red eye, lurking in the thicket behind them. Though they did notice the slight smirk on the Snatcher’s shadowy face.

“What?” Hat asked the shadow. “What are you smiling for? OH! Are you finally happy to see your BFFs again after so long?”

The Snatcher simply ignored her and continued to smirk.

“Hellooooooooo pool noodle? You there? Are you ali-” Mu started before yelping, “What the-!”

Four crimson-red strings suddenly shot out towards the mustached woman, who narrowly dodged them(though it had created a nasty cut on her face).

The three alive beings shot their heads towards where the strings had been shot out. There was a masked ghost looking thing, with a torn red suit, chains on his hands, and no legs(replaced by another long chain). 

“Oops, my hands must have slipped!” the ghost thing exclaimed, sarcastically . “I’m so sorry, Moonlight!”

“AND WHO THE FU-” Mu tried to shout, before being interrupted by the thing.

“Oh no no no! Such profanity from someone so ‘pretty’! That kind of horrible language isn’t allowed in this christian minecraft server!”

“Did you just?- Nevermind… and here I thought that Hat was the only one who doesn’t have a life…” Bow shook her head.

“HEY! I have a life!” Hat Adult said, offended.

“Your google search history says otherwise.”

“Hmph. Whatever.”

“Soooo who’s the corpse?” Mu questioned Snatcher, suspiciously.

“Moon Boy.”

“Moonjumper thank you very much!” “Moonjumper” rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever you say Moon Boy,” Snatcher laughed.

“But who are these little darlings? You once said two of them were your contractually obligated ‘BFF’.”

“Uh-huh, except for the bitch.”

“Uh oh! Kirby didn’t like that-”

“NO HAT! STOP, PLEASE! FOR MY SANITY AND YOURS!” Bow groaned.

“WELL SOMEONE’S GOT TO PUT A MEME IN!”

“AND IT WON’T BE YOU! YOU HAVE THE WORST OF THE WORST MEMES!”

“YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU’RE JEALOUS OF MY GENIUS MEMES!”

“...Is this how they always are Snatcher..?” Moonjumper nervously chuckled.

“Yes. Yes, this them 24/7. Even when they’re sleeping and eating-” 

“YOU PECKING STALKER-” the two aliens screamed in unison. 

Mu just shook her head.

She already regretting coming to Subcon Forest with these people and coming up with idea to do this in the first place.


	7. A Drunk Adult and a Concerned Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so we back at the ship- i made this a little angsty and venty because im kinda feeling down

“Hey...Hey wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up Hat! Wake up please! Wake u-”

Did she die again? She didn’t think so. And it wasn’t raining earlier, so why was there little drops of water spilling on top of her? Why? 

\-----------------------------  
Hat Adult shot up straight, gasping for air. What was that? Why did she have another nightmare?

“...Good morning, kid.” Mustache Lady greeted Hat, as she dangled her legs off the diving board.

“‘Morning, Mu.” Hat Adult greeted back, on her bed. Mu made no move to stop Hat from using the nickname.

“Did Bow yell at you again for nearly sucking her thumb?”

“Ew, no. She yelled at me for not waking her up at 4 in the morning.”

“Why did she need to wake up so early?”

“I dunno, to go visit some goats and hobos in Alpine Fuckline or somethin’.” Mu grumbled under breath.

“Alpine Skyline?”

“Yeah that’s the one.” Mu said as she climbed down the slide-stairs and toward Hat’s old faded blue, toy box.

“...What are you doing?”

“I saw some wine in here earlier.”

“Why do you need it?”

“You ask too many dumb questions.” Mu rolled her eyes.

“And yet, you didn’t answer my question.” Hat countered.

“I just didn’t have any alcohol in the past week and I need some in my system to keep my mind away from you psychos.”

“Isn’t that unhealthy-”

“You ask FAR too MANY QUESTIONS,” Mustache Lady boomed, chugging down the wine like water.

“Hnn- You’re going to get a hangover-”

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. And why do YOU care? You sound like that bow nerd.”

“Why shouldn’t I be worried?” Hat snapped.

“And here you go,being a hypocrite, avoiding questions that I ask you!”

“... I’m just worried for you.”

There was only silence that came from Mu. 

“But why are you worried? WHY are you worried about ME of all people?! I’M THE LOWEST OF THE LOW! I DON’T DESERVE IT! WHY? Why? Why?” Mu sobbed. She then immediately dropped onto the ground. She had passed out.

The look on Hat’s face was pure worry and concern.


	8. Pranks and Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda chill as well, no Bow in this either

Hat Adult was wondering what Bow had been doing in Alpine. Zipping around the garlands of cloth? Maybe talking and feasting with the Nomads and Goats? Or maybe revisiting the places where the timepieces fell? Or maybe she was overthinking the whole thing. 

Man, Hat thought to herself. I wish there was something I could do other than watching a drunk adult woman sleeping… Hey! Why don’t I just go around and mess with random innocent people? Wow, I’m really smart!

And with that, she proceeded to snicker loudly and teleport to Dead Bird Studio(shaking a spray paint can in her hand).

Hat Adult was immediately greeted with screams and shouts in the lobby. At this point, Hat was expecting this and sneaked around the two bird (?) directors, sticking to the walls.

“Hueh hueh hueh...” Hat smirked. 

“DJ PEECKK NECKKKKK- WHAT’VE YE DONE THIS TIME?” the Conductor shrieked, livid.

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING DARLING!”

“THEN WHY IS THE GOD DAMN CAMERAS NOT WORKIN’?!”

“WEREN’T YOU THE ONE IN CHARGE OF CHARGING THE CAMERAS THIS WEEK?” the penguin DJ screamed back.

“AH THOUGHT YE WERE THE ONE IN CHARGE OF CHARGING THE CAMERAS?”

“Why do I have this job?” The Receptionist sighed, exasperated from his desk. 

This arguing continued for quite a while. Enough time for graffiti and pranks. Hat was still tittering. The adult jumped down from the trophy display and she finally reached the owl director’s movie set door. 

Why did it take so long? Because Hat Adult is a gremlin and enjoying every moment of this stupid plan.

The humongous dark grey door towered over her, though she still gleamed with mischief. She slowly (and what she hoped quietly) sprayed the paint can on the door. The previously dark grey door was now plastered with the words, “Sod off” and a cheese wheel with a slice missing.

Hat was basically howling, but was a whisper compared to DJ Grooves and Conductor’s screeches.

The “adult” made her way across the room(to avoid the two birds again) and reached the penguin director’s door. Her giggling continued as she proceeded to again graffiti the door. But this time, there was a slight pause from the movie director’s argument, and that was enough time for the two birds to hear the sizzling of spray paint.

And then, they noticed the hatted adult spray painting(nearly done with her cheese wheel) on the gigantic door.

The Conductor was the first to recover.

“THE PECK YA DOIN’ PECK NECK?! GRAFFITING ALL OVER THE PLACE?”

Hat whipped her head towards the DJ Grooves and Conductor, snickering at them, and smashed a timepiece to the ground and teleported back to her spaceship. Leaving the pair confused. 

\--------------------------------------

“Hey there Mu.”

The mustached lady looked at the other woman.

“What’s up, loser?”

“Hahaha! That’s funny,” Hat Adult laughed. “You feeling better?”

“Mm yeah, at least I’m not getting yelled at every other minute.”

“Bow does get a little intense.”

“That’s an understatement and you know that.”


	9. What is this? A couple of shits being shits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so bow is back and i made some edits

“Ahh...that was nice!” Bow exclaimed, suddenly appearing in the spaceship at 2 am in the morning. “Alpine Skyline sure did change a lot! Unlike a hatted somebody I know… What the!”

What surprised Bow was Hat Adult and Mu laying in the pillow pit, covered in filth and crumbs. 

“Oh...hey Bow…” Hat burped. “What’cha doin’ at this hour?”

“Hat? HAT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WHEN I WAS GONE??!”

“Eh.. just some pranks on some peck necks,later we found beans and ate them, then snacks, then snacks, then snakes, then snacks, then sn-”

“So you’ve been snacking ALL DAY?!” Bow shrieked.

“Nah... we also did some Smash Bros...and made fun of Rumbi...and ate snacks...and-”

“Enough! Enough! How can you become such a mess whenever I’m not around?”

“Dunno,” Mu deadpanned. “She’s just weird. Took some green stuff from some small box.”

Mustache Lady pointed towards the sky-blue toy box(where Mu got the wine from).

“My god… Hat? Go take a shower, you actually physically need it.”

“But I don’t wannaaa-”

“Now. Otherwise I’m calling the Tallest on you,” Bow scolded.

“Fineeeee, but I can’t understand shit and you can’t stop me!”

“Are you on crack?”

“Mayyyyyyyyybeeeeee…or maybe noooooooooot!”

“You’re stupid,” Bow groaned.

“Tell that to my face-”

“Stupid.”

“Tell that to me on Snapcha-”

"Stupid."

"Tell that to me in clas-"

“Why are you like this?”

“‘Cause she’s insane and high, AND you ask so many god damn questions,” Mu rolled her eyes.

“Oh peck… just clean up after yourself and get some actual sleep.” Bow said. 

“Whatever.” 

\--------------

Bow Adult sighed. She had never seen the spaceship in such a horrific and dirty state before. The floor was littered with plastic bags, crumbs of chips, empty disgusting cups, and MUCH more things that no one would want to describe. Even the new and improved Rumbi was having trouble cleaning it up. 

And like the totally responsible adult that didn’t only scream at people, she helped picking up the garbage. Then, all of a sudden, there was a rustle. Then a sough. Bow felt her face heat up. 

No. No. No, Bow thought. They don’t mean it. They’re drunk and high, they aren’t in the right mind. 

Even though she kept denying it, they most DEFINITELY meant it.

\---------- 

“Nnnn, good morning Bow…” Hat grumbled. “Huh? Why is your face so red? You OK? Did you get enough sleep?”

“Yeah.. I’m fine, and got enough sleep,” Bow lied, still red-faced.

“Eh whatever you say, Bow Nerd,” Mustache Lady muttered.

YEAH I’M NOT FINE- Bow Adult thought, distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i probably shouldn't have done that. man i feel like real shit now


	10. Its a Final Goodbye huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. a bit of a time skip as well. the time is in caps for emphasis. if you want some more of my stuff/writing, then go follow my tumblr where i post much more frequently.

Bow smiled, sadly. Simply smiled. Hat looked at Bow confused. 

“What?” Hat asked.

“It’s just that… we should say goodbye for good. At least do that, instead of leaving without saying bye.”

“Mm. That really isn’t going to sit well with them. We barely spent time with them.”

“... Hat. It’s already three weeks. We’ve been here for three weeks. We need to go.”

“Fine. I’ll go around and send a goodbye letter. And what about you?”

“...They don’t deserve that. Say it to their faces. I already said goodbye.”

Bow was interrupted by the sound of shattering of TIME.

\-------------------------

“Mu,” Hat said suddenly in front of the mustached lady, who was sitting on the rocky floor in Mafia Town. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, nerd?” 

“I’m leaving. Like forever. Maybe. Or for a long TIME. I dunno yet. But, I’m leaving again,” Hat admitted.

“..Okay. Okay then.”

“W-wait..you’re not mad?” Hat stammered.

“No, why should I? We literally spent a lot of TIME doing random shit, and bonded. You think I would be mad? I know you have a life back at whatever planet you live on, I know you can’t stay here.”

“Wow… you took that much better than I expected.”

“I’m not the same insane brat that was obsessed with my twisted ‘justice’,” Mu pointed out. “I’ve changed, and so have you.”

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then.”

“Yeah.”

“You want to do it?”

“Hell yeah,” Mustache Lady smugly smirked.

They both kissed in the shadows.

\-------------------------

“You’re leaving already darling?” the penguin director sorrowfully asked. “We had barely did anything together! Only a couple of shots!”

“DJ Peck Neck…” the Conductor hissed at the other bird. “The lass has her own life, things ta do, things ta see, and her own family to deal with.”

“You’re right, you’re right… It was lovely to see you again darling. Even though our TIME together was short.”

“And fer once, Ah gotta agree with the peck neck. It was a good TIME, lassie.”

“Mmm, yeah it really was!” Hat nodded in agreement. 

Hat left the now quiet Dead Bird Studio, being quite content.

\----------------------

“AHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA FOOOOOOOOOOL- Oh. It’s you. Again,” the Snatcher rolled his eyes, as Hat had fell into one of his traps for the millionth time. 

“Hey BFF! I got something to tell you-” Hat started.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I heard. I know. You’re leaving, forever. I’ll be sure to tell the Moon Boy when its a full moon.”

“How do you know that we’re leaving?”

“How do you NOT know how I know? Have you ever thought that the bow brat told me? Or have you ever thought why the shadows look so purple?”

“Ah, so you saw us.”

“Yup.”

“Well, it was great to see again Snatcher-”

“Wait. Let’s sign a contract eh, kiddo?” the phantom summoned a contract with a dark purple. “You sign this contract, and your soul won’t be taken away! In return, you’ll come back, whenever in TIME. Just come back, okay, kiddo? Please?”

“...sure,” the hatted adult muttered as she took the quill and signed the contract.

\-----------------------------------

“TIME to go, Bow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be discontinued but I wanted to have a proper end to this fic. you can also find more of my shit on tumblr under the usernames, @nodlehead and @acardintime


	11. When the Saga ends, Another Shitpost appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehhee- uno time

“Hmmm… +2! Ha!” Timmy slammed down a +2 card onto the wooden table.

“Hey!” Hat Adult exclaimed, shocked at Timmy would do such a thing. “I was JUST gonna get a Uno! Ughhh stupid Timmy… blue 2...”

“That’s karma for leaving for over a month and made me do more shifts than I needed to!”

“He’s got a point,” Bow shrugged carelessly. “Also, +4 and the color is green.”

“DAMNIT!” The only male adult shrieked. “FUCK MY LUCK!”

“HAAHA! KARMA!”

“AND FUCK YOU HAT!”

“Why do I associate with you people? Even those weird-ass people on that planet weren’t that bad.” Bow Adult rolled her eyes.

“HEY!” The other two said in unison.

“Well are you gonna go now Timmy? We don’t have all day. Or rather all night.”

Timmy grumbled something but put down a 8 green. While Hat put down a 8 red.

It was calm for awhile until, more drama happens again. 

\---------------------------------

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!” Bow squalled, after having to draw 6 cards. “YOU PUT DOWN A +2 THEN A +4???!!!”

“Yup.” The look on Hat was so smug, that the adult with the bow wanted to punch it square in the middle. “Anddd the color is red!”

“SHIT-”

“Hey, there there. I’ll go get you Rough Patch!” Hat chuckled(albeit a little nervous), standing up from the table and walking to the other side of the apartment to fetch the cat.

And lo and behold, the cat was there, nibbling a part of the bed frame. 

Rough Patch was a cat, that strangely had leaves to replace fur, and yellow eyes, but Bow loved him so they kept him.

Hat Adult picked him up gingerly and strolled back to the kitchen table, where Bow and Timmy were arguing about whatever they were arguing about.

“Puh-lease! We aren’t gonna take you to that planet!” Bow stuck a finger in Timmy’s face.

“And why not?” Timmy fired back, slightly upset.

“Because we got other stuff to worry about! The bills, the store, the books, working, or feeding ourselves!”

“Ughhhhh- I really need a break from work! An adventure to a new planet is just the solution to that burn-out!”

“ADVENTURE??!!” Hat blurted out loudly. 

Bow jumped in surprise. 

“Wh- WHA- WAIT NO- ITS NOT ADVENTURE TIME- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-” 

“Come on Timmy! Let’s go to the spaceship!”

“HAT NO-” Bow chased the hatted adult, in a poor attempt at stopping her.

“HAT YES-”

Hat Adult dragged Timmy out of the apartment heading towards where the spaceship “landed”(it was crashed. again.), while Bow Adult was trying to catch up with the two and stop them. 

And with that, the saga starts, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i gave it a bit more of a proper ending-

**Author's Note:**

> help i need a better title. i have no creativity left to come up with one


End file.
